


We Made This

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: FenHawke with a baby, plus some sleepy Hawke.Day 21 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	We Made This

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, this was going to originally be a Tabris X Morrigan piece, but half way through writing the first line I was like nah, Fenris and Hawke, but with babyyyyyyyy! There was also going to be more introspection from Fenris, but I ended up changing that too because otherwise the rating was going to have to change and then there would've likely been some tears because of hurt and comfort and angst and I just wasn't feeling that tonight.  
> Prompt: "This, this makes it all worth it"

For the longest time Fenris had refused to actually hold his son for fear of accidentally hurting him, but then Hawke had managed to catch him off guard and he wound up holding the baby anyway.

Looking down at the fragile bundle in his arms he then truly noticed that the baby had his mother's unruly black hair and a dark complexion just like his own.

When Hawke cleared her throat a few seconds later, Fenris reluctantly looked away from the wide green eyes staring up at him.

She was smiling at them more widely than he probably had ever seen her smile.

•••

Watching his son snooze in his beloved's arms as she rested against his side, Fenris decided that this was exactly where he belonged.

 _'I think this, this makes it all worth it'_ he thought to himself as he brushed a stray bit of hair away from Hawke's face.

If he had his way he would've remained in that exact position all night, but he knew if Hawke kept her head leaning over on him all night that she would wake up sore come morning.

"Mel, come on, let's go to bed."

She let out a small groan as he lightly shook her shoulder.

"Five more minutes."

"You can go back to sleep when we get to bed, now come on," he told her as he gently took their son from her arms.

"Fine."

Without even looking, he knew she was likely pouting as she got to her feet.

Looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms he couldn't help but smile.

Having momentarily forgotten Melody was standing behind him, he was surprised to hear her voice so close to him.

"Kind of strange to think that we made this, isn't it?" She sleepily mumbled as she leaned down to rest her chin on his shoulder.

Fenris simply nodded his reply as he felt Hawke's arms wrap around his stomach.

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before suggesting they actually go to bed instead of standing in the middle of the living room.

He reluctantly agreed with her idea and followed her down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being so indecisive that you eat a cold hot dog while making a peanut butter sandwich because you couldn't just pick one or the other (of an actual cooked hot dog or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich) like a normal person so you go half and half like a specific breed of some unknown feral goblin folk.


End file.
